OC Lemons
by MagicLemonMan
Summary: Here is a story starring... all of you! Just describe an OC, and pick a partner, and I will make a lemon!
1. MagicLemonMan

Hey, Lemon here, today is something different. Today, I create a series starring... all of you!

Submit your OC, or if it is in your profile, just review! I have 2 OCs picked out already, mine and one of my favorite authors, TheKillerProductionz (not sponsored (Seriously check him out)). Anyways, I will do mine first!

It was the same day as any in Seattle, in other words, it was rainy and miserable. I was simply driving my car down to the old Freda's Pizzeria. I sat in my seat uncomfortably, not having my throwing knives on me made me nervous. By the time I got here, my tail was cramped and my lower back was stiff. After stretching a bit, I finally went inside. Inside, there was something I couldn't believe. There were 2 sections now! The first was the kid's area, the animatronics there would give them piggy back rides, and play tag with them. Then there was... the "Adult" section. It had the same layout, but the animatronics were more, uh, busty. They all wore clothes of some sort, and there were various areas where you could feel their melons, and different areas where you could receive, "Adult treatment". I stared at the pamphlet a bit more before a tiger walked up to me. His name tag said manager, so I figured he was my boss. He looked at me, and I asked him, "Why do they have..." He seemed to pick up on my meaning, and replied, "You see, this place never made much money, so when we got the opportunity to make more, we were sold. Now we double as a daycare of sorts and a strip club." "Wow, doesn't say that on the pamphlet." I said, astounded. "No," He chuckled, "no it doesn't."

As I drove home, I thought up more questions to ask the manager. As my mind started to wander, zip began to have sexual fantasies with the different characters. I mentally slapped myself. They're fucking cartoons for kids! Grow up. I thought to myself. Once I got to my small apartment, I laid down on my bed and slept, dreaming of the sexy cartoon characters.

I drove back to Freda's, armed to the teeth with guns, ammo, weapons, and pepper spray. I had changed into the pale blue uniform provided by the... I'll think of something. When I had parked the car, I pulled out the desert eagle Freda's gave me. I looked into the car mirror, and smiled back at the handsome fox I saw. I pulled out my phone, and posted a photo to Facebook. " Freda's, I'm gonna have fun tonight."

Louie walked me back to my office, and explained how to use everything. "Luke, this is the camera system." He said, handing me the coolest tablet I had ever seen. "And don't even think about installing Pokèman Go, I will know if you do anything. On that strange, and unsettling note, he left the room. I flipped through the cameras, and looked at the stage. For some reason the kid animatronics were watched by somebody else. I sighed, and tried to download 5 Nights at Freddy's, but it didn't work. I relaxed, and sighed a bit more. "Oh, and another thing!" Said the manager. "AGHHHHH!" I cried, falling out of my chair. Louie laughed a bit, until a interrupted. "You had something to say?" "Oh, yes." Louie chuckled while wiping a tear from his eye, "You see, the animatronics can be a bit aggressive towards nightguards, especially male ones. He winked at me before exiting again. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean! I cried after him. I sighed AGAIN, and sat up. I started playing Pokèman Go on my phone, and stopped when I heard soft banging growing nearer. I checked the cameras, and saw nobody on the show stage. But what frightened me most of all was one life-changing fact. Pirate Cove was empty. I turned just in time to be tackled by another fox rushing at me. It got up, and shut both doors. "Please don't kill me!" I begged the machine. "Now, why would I mill a handsome guy like you?" It replied. I had had enough at his point. I was ready to quit this fucking job. But the fox wasn't getting off of me now. "Forgive me, I should have asked earlier. What's your name?" It asked me. "Luke." I

Managed to grunt. She was grinding into me, causing an erection, and I was trying to hide it. She simply grinned at me. "Is something bothering you?" She asked while staring at me. My tail was beginning to wag on its own. "You know what, I think I might just give you a gift." It said seductively. "Hmmm, but what to play... Tag, you're it!" I was already out the door before I actually got up. First I breathed, something I had had trouble f doing for the past 5 minutes. I decided to look around the pizzeria before continuing my quest. I was curious about this prize.

finding Foxy was a walk in the park, catching her was a different monster entirely. The chase went on for a while, but eventually I cornered her. I walked up to her slowly, and tagged her. She giggled, and said "Well done, nobody has actually caught me before. I caught myself staring at her boobs, and mentally slapped myself. "About my gift..." I trailed off. She walked over to me, and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but she was stronger. I jumped in surprise as the animatronic fox touched my growing erection. "Somebody's happy to see me." She whispered seductively in my ear. As I bit my lip, trying not to moan, I asked her, "Where is this going?". "Where ever you want it to." She said , no longer kissing my lips, but moving downward to my neck. "How about you let go of me, and I go home?" I asked her. She stood up and shook her head, smirking. "Invalid answer." She purred. I gulped, and to my horror, she ripped off my pants. The only way I can express what I felt at that moment is confusing. Here I was, at 4 in the morning, getting raped by an animatronic fox. Weirdest day of my life. I gasped as she stuck my member down her surprisingly moist throat. I might have been able to reach my knives if not for the fact that she had ripped off my pants and sent them flying across the room. I began to moan softly as she continued blowing me. Against my will, I began to pump my hips forward, face fucking the robot fox. I could feel her smile, and I could feel a sensation begin building. Before I could day anything, I released my load on the fox. I began to pants thinking it was finally over. What I didn't realize was that I was stuck in a room with a very horny stripper robot. She began to remove her panties, and with a grunt, began to lower herself onto my cock. She and I both moaned loudly as she descended my shaft. She began to ride me, moaning loudly the entire time. I really did not want this to happen, I was a normal animal, why couldn't this happen to that jackass I ride the train with. This went on for several minutes before she came. That's when When I thought, hell, I'm already being raped, may as well enjoy it. Foxy, being exhausted, couldn't struggle as I flipped her over, and started doing it doggy-style. I began to play with her breasts, which made her go crazy. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and was moaning at every movement I made. I relished in the glory of turning the strongest woman I knew into this moaning eyes were beginning to close from pure ecstasy. When I finally came, we both practically screamed, and it hang in the air like a fog, surrounding us as we fell to the floor in a heap,my rod still half inside her vagina. She managed to muster the strength to turn around and kiss me before we both fell asleep.

the next morning I awoke to the sound of somebody yelling. "-ck you! Fucking my animatronics while on the job! And falling asleep! You're fired!" I grumbled as I got up, and saw that Foxy was no longer beside me. I also noticed I had no clothes on. I grabbed my slightly torn pants and put them on. I found everything I owned, even all my knives, except for my phone. I did see it near the entrance to Pirate's Cove, and looked at it. On the screen it said "new contact added". I smiled, and left the pizzeria, knowing this was not the last I'd see that sly fox.


	2. TheKillerproductionz

That took a while. Not much else to it, I got a bit lazy, and here we are, a week from the last time I updated something. I AM NOT DEAD! Thank you for your patience, today is TheKillerProductionz's OC. "Joy, now he's going to tell us to read his stories, STOP ADVERTISING BIT-" woah woah woah. I am sorry if some of you think that way, but this time I won't advertise him. Anyways, T-K is an anthro wolf with glock 18s. If any of you know Shit about guns like I do, go Google it (Definitely gonna copyright that). In the inspiration corner, not much, except that Vixey's name is inspired by TKP, and her personality is inspired by Loox from Under Tail, another great story about Undertale and lemons. Whew, that was long. No, I'm not stalling. P.S. I apologize for any offensive jokes in advance.

I was driving my car down Chicago Street, smoking a cigar. On the day of my 20th birthday, my parents told their college drop-out son to "get out of their house!". At least they let me take the Dodge Viper (my favorite car), which had been painted black and green. It was a nice 4 - wheel drive, with bullet - proof windows. My family was really rich, that was part of the reason that they kicked me out of the house. They wanted me to "find my own path.". Of course my sister (may she roast over primitive Indian bonfires) got to stay home in a beautiful, luxurious mansion, while I had to stay in a 2 - star motel with less than five bucks to my name. I would sell the car except A) I loved looking at my neighbor's face right after I drive by, and B) Sentimental value. I got back to my motel room (number 2, my neighbor and I were the only two poor enough to have to stay here), and lay down on my twin-size bed. As I lay there, I began reminiscing, and sat there for 10 minutes or so of blissful silence. Wait, that wasn't good, my neighbor always caused a racket, and never left the room! "Crap, I forgot to lock my car!" I sprinted outside, and, to my horror, saw my neighbor making donuts in my $90,000 sports car, until all the wheels popped simultaneously. I stared at him in shock, and when I recovered, yelled "I'm gonna sue your ass for that!". He merely cackled, and replied "Good luck,you have no proof!". That was one of the reasons that this crappy motel has only 2 stars. They had no security cameras, didn't give give a shit about your property, and it was in a rural part of town. Also the closest Domino's was an hour away (the agony!). My neighbor merely got out and sat on his porch eating McDonald's. I stood up and walked away, weeping internally. I sat on my bed, brainstorming for a way to get my Dodge working again. Flippin' patties? Never again. Cashier? Not a people person. Rent myself out as a clown? I'll get shot within the first week. I lay down and groaned, which was quickly followed by a gasp of pain as I smacked my head on the wall of my tiny room. As my eyes were shut in agony (it hurt, okay?), A piece of paper floated down and onto my face. I read it. "Freda Fazbear's Pizza, where imagination comes to life. Blah, blah, blah, come work the night shift at Freda's, blah, 12-6 AM, blah, blah, blah, blah, $300 a week, blah, blah, Freda Fazbear's Pizza is not responsible for damage to person and/or belongings, now hiring! Sweet!" It was as if my prayers had been answered! An OK paying job for doing nothing, that wasn't dangerous, and didn't require people skills! And it was relatively close by (10 minute walk, in case you're wondering). I smiled, and left my room, leaving a flaming bag of dog Crap at my neighbor's for for shits and giggles.

Le time skip

"You're hired!" Cried the manager. "I don't see any point in dawdling any further (kudos if you know what that word means), you can start tonight!" The round pig said enthusiastically. He was pink with a light blue shirt stretched to the absolute maximum by his gut, and jeans that somehow stayed on him, despite the fact that it was impossible. He had small tusks, and his clothes had grease splotches everywhere. He seemed to have a very cheery disposition, complete with shimmering green eyes and a never-ending smile. Needless to say, he wasn't threatening at all, if anything I just wanted to be friends with him! I bid my new boss farewell, and I hummed my favorite song, *insert any song you want*, on my walk home. I finally had a job! My car would finally be fixed! The author would finally be able to finish the story! All I needed was a week.

Le time skip

I donned my uniform, grabbed my taser, and hiked up my big boy pants. I walked right through the front doors like I owned the place. Considering I was the only person there, I pretty much did own it, at least until 6 am. I unhooked my flashlight from my belt and peered at the different animatronics. "Ughh, creepy." I shuddered. I walked around for a bit longer before glancing inside the parts and services room. Before I had time to comprehend what I had seen, I instinctually jumped back. "Definitely not.". I was passing by the prize corner when I spotted a strangely sexy looking fox there. "Hey there, you're cute." The fox said. I jumped about two feet in the air, and nearly landed on my ass. "Ooh! Wanna play a game?" This strange feline (is a fox a cat? If not, insert whatever it is in there) said. "sure?" I said meekly to the exuberant fox. "Silly me, I should probably tell you my name, first! My name is Vixey (if you are hearing of this for the first time, Vixey is... Google it. Or, you know, look at TheKillerProductionz), and we will be playing truth or dare!" She spoke so quickly that I had trouble trying to figure out what she had said, so after a minute, I said "OK.". Possibly the worst mistake of my life. Why couldn't my sister (may she be eaten alive by ferocious lions) be in this situation? "Okay, truth or dare?" She asked. I replied truth. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I replied no, I did not, and she seemed overly excited. I asked her the loathed question. She replied dare. I told her to do a head stand. She seemed disappointed, but did it anyways. She asked me. I replied truth. She seemed mildly annoyed, but asked if I had ever had sex before. I said no, I lived a pretty sheltered life in my parents' mansion. I asked her. She said dare. I told her to make the weirdest face she could. Instead she made the most annoyed face in the world. She asked me, then I said truth, cause if it ain't broke. She seemed pissed off at first, but then began grinning *insert grinch smiling meme here*. "Do you like me?" She asked seductively. I stuttered a bit before replying that I had no idea. Now she was truly pissed off. "So I'm not good enough for ya, eh? Old Vixey is getting rusty? Well I don't like bullies, and only bullies hurt people's feelings." She smacked me across he mouth, stunning me. "Let's see how you like getting bullied!"

(PS, if any of you are uncomfortable reading about rape, or just aren't pervs, go f*ck yourselves. Nah, jk, just go read a different story)

She jumped on top of me, and I squirmed underneath her, trying to rid myself of this menace, but she was strong as all hell. She uppercutted me in the jaw, and I was stunned again. She began to remove my pants, and I started to panic. I tried clawing at the floor. Too slick. I tried pushing her off me. All I got was a punch in the gut. I tried calling for help. If you can't figure out what went wrong, go and look at the job description and figure it out. Just then I felt something warm and wet brush against my member, making me shudder. I looked at my growing length and saw Vixey staring angrily at my penis. "Now the bully gets bullied. How the tables have turned." She said, smirking. I tried to get her to stop and think about what she was going to do, but she simply glared daggers at me, and stuck my full erection inside her maw. She began to pump up and down, in an aggressive manner. She was also beginning to squeeze my length with her hand. It was was an odd combination, but it just made me hornier. "Unnggh..." I Managed to moan out. Her slimy tongue felt surprisingly real as it swirled swirled around my stiff member, treating it as if it were a popsicle. The aggressive bobbing only made made the blowing feel more pleasure. Her hand had begun to move slowly up and down, creating a contrast that was actually very enjoyable. I was a moaning mess when I finally came, I began to stand up, when she angrily shoved me to the floor. "We're not done, you still look like you need more punishment. I was just groaning in pain the whole time, I had whacked my head, making it impossible to retaliate. In an instant she was upon me again, except this time she was aiming her southern lips at my stiffness.

She lowered herself onto my rod (how many d*ck synonyms will I have to use?), and I almost came immediately. As stated above, this was my first time, and I was unprepared. Vixey seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but she recovered immediately. I stared at her amber eyes, and she stared back defiantly. She began to move, and I will swear it was the best feeling in the world. I had begun to accept the fact that I was being Fucked by an animatronic fox, and allowed myself to enjoy it. Wait, if this happens, am I still a virgin? Leave your answer in the comments! As this agile fox was riding me, she began to fondle herself. I stared at her, and she stared right back. "I'm not aroused, I just... want this to affect you more. Yeah, that's it!" She said desperately. I felt a tug at the corner of my mouth, along with a building sensation. This, treatment, for lack of a better term, was like heaven. Even if I was being raped by an animatronic fox, not even a wolf, it felt real. Vixey, however, took notice of my bliss, and began to inflict pain. It was a pleasurable mix, the contrast again making me moan more. Suddenly she lay down 8 top of me, and began to thrust herself in and out very quickly,mover and over her soft breasts felt like velvet marshmallows, combined with the softest substance on Earth. Even the fox on top of me was beginning to koan, first quiet, but growing in volume every thrust. I don't know why she decided to attack me, and frankly, I didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was here and now. Time seemed to be going in slow-motion, each jab from her pussy feeling like minutes, when in actuality it took milliseconds. The feeling is indescribable, under different circumstances, I may have chosen to do this willingly. The fox seemed to snap back to her senses, and tried to make it pain me, but only succeeded in arousing me even more. Even though her eyes still glowed with rage, she seemed to be following the same train of thought that I was. She orgasmed, but I was far from over.

In fact, I was hungry. While she was dazed, I flipped her around, and leaned her against a near-by table, and started to go doggy-style. Being ridden was awesome, but this feeling of dominance was on a whole other level of pleasure. Every twitch of her body sent a jolt of joy through my spine that tingles my brain, and the more wetness she let out, the easier and more pleasurable it became. She and I were going completely insane, it was beginning to overwhelm my senses, and I could see that Vixey felt the same way.

I was still hungry. I moved her, and began ramming her up a wall, letting gravity help me pent rate the deepest parts of her. Even the fox seemed to be enjoying this, completely abandoning all hope of making me pay for my "bully" ways, and letting her tongue begin to fall out of her mouth. Her tail was wagging like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were beginning to roll back in her skull, completing an unnatural but sexy look. I pumped I and out, in and out, in and out, in a and out. Suddenly I felt a pressure being lifted in my hip area, and saw only white as my senses overloaded from the best orgasm in wolf history. As I lay on the ground pantinf, I heard a voice call out "hi". I looked towards the arcade, and saw a completely normal humanoid animatronic, except it had bars of soap stabbing through its eyes. I chuckled, and re-dressed, my partner lying on the floor in a white puddle. The author was chuckling behind the tablet at the thought of Balloon Boy getting what he deserved (Seriously, that piece of trash has ruined more than one night for me). I grabbed my car keys, cleaned up the mess, and stuffed BB headfirst down the toilet. I clapped my hands together, and smiled. The sneaky little fox had somehow snuck her number into my shirt pocket. I grabbed my glock 18s, and exited the building, knowing beyond a doubt that my next few days would be very interesting.

NOT-SO-EPIC-LOGUE

The same thing went on for a week, T-K walking in, fucking, then leaving, and in the end, he managed to repair his car, his neighbor got sued because the motel actually only pretended to be bad, and the writer finally finished his story. THE END

If this was not what you expected, then I am sorry. I enjoy writing, I really do, I'm just lazy as all hell. Please send me OCs, but be aware that I may take a while updating! Bye!


	3. King of Kansas

So, I know what you'll say, "Lemon, why haven't there been any stories for months? Well, sorry, I've had school, I've been running low on sleep lately, and, frankly, I don't know how to start this story. Hmm... oooh, here's one that has probably been used 5 billion times, eh, what the hell. Public or private? TBD. How it starts... hmm, that could work. Age? Easy. Better start the story while I still have motivation.

Welp, no way to put it. Sorry. I am NOT dead, contrary to popular belief. No, do not skim over this part, I am putting time and effort into writing on a tablet so you can feel satisfied. This will be... different from most of my other lemons. Also, the Author's note is a bit of a look into how I try to write my stories, so... yeah. If you did not read the summary or rating, there will be lots of swearing, lemons, and possibly offensive jokes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It was the first day of college, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the couples were fucking in the gardens, and the hype was real. Frostbite had never seriously been in a relationship. He had proposed to a little girl when he was in Kindergarten, and still half - flinched when he remembered it. Her name had been... Springtime Foxy? He couldn't really remember. He was practically bouncing in anticipation walking up the stupidly long stairs, cracks appearing in the stone every now and then, making the school look ancient. The school WAS ancient, but that was beside the point. He was walking to his first class of the day, history, when he tripped and whacked his jaw on the concrete. Nobody stopped to help him, but he managed to get back up, and bounced with a little less excitement to his class.

Now, in Frostbite's opinion, he looked about average. He had the normal, grey coat of a wolf, but he had light blue eyes, and the end of his bushy tail was colored blue. His ears were a little smaller than normal, but it was an almost imperceptible difference. He had a big white splotch on his stomach, nothing too special. He had stayed up for 2hours, trying to decide what was appropriate to wear on the first day of college, and had finally decided on jeans, a plain white shirt, and an open orange hoodie with the hood off. When he walked in, he could easily tell the social butterflies from everybody else. The room was made of peach bricks, and the room was pretty big. The wooden seats were all arranged into a neat pattern. The room didn't look very crowded, but that was because the entire class was focusing on a tall, red fox. The teacher, a bunny, was furiously scribbling on the chalkboard with a chalk that was already almost used up. He walked to a seat, sat in it, and nearly fell out of it. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed earlier, but there she was. A gorgeous girl, just sitting about two seats in front of him. Damn, she was hot. She was a chicken, but her hair made Frostbite want to run his hands through it. From what Frostbite could see, she also had a pink tee shirt on and brown shorts. Not the type that revealed a lot, just normal shorts. He drifted off, what was she like? Maybe she was a tomboy or something. Or maybe, she was really kind and generous, somebody who would work at salvation army. What if she was a slut? Possibly- "Are you alright?" She asked, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "I-" shit, she was even better looking on the front. She had huge, blue eyes, she was rather slim, but she had some muscle, and her succulent melons- nope. Not going there yet. Frostbite hoped he wasn't blushing as he said "Yes." Shit, did he say it too quickly? Crap, what would happen if she could read him? What if she hated him after thi- she turned back around, and he gave an internal sigh of relief.

"Good evening class, this is today's first class, so... Frostbite, are you paying attention?" "Thursday" he muttered. "Say that louder." He commanded. Frostbite had been staring wistfully into the back of the chicken girl, pondering over ideas. Frostbite snapped his head back up and came back to the present. "17, uh no, 8.31!" He said, and the whole class started laughing. "I'll take that as a no, Frostbite, do be careful. My name is Springtrap, but you can call me Mr. Vincent. Today we will be learning the in - depth Mesopotamia culture (or whatever you typically learn about)!" As Mr. Vincent talked about people settling down and growing food for the first time for an hour, he kept staring at that chicken's back. At the end of class they all departed from the room. Frostbite had several classes after that, but he mainly thought about that chicken the entire time. When lunch came about, Frostbite just sat alone. The mess hall of sorts was a very busy area, and there was a nice McDonald's there. Frostbite had ordered a Big Mac, but after a minute or so, a purple bunny came around to talk to him. "Hi!" He said in a cheery voice "I'm Bonnie, Bonnie the Bunny! Who are you!". He already liked this guy. He had red eyes, which may have been menacing, but the rest of him suggested that Bonnie was the most friendly guy you could meet. He was indeed a rabbit, and his ears were droopy. He was just wearing jeans and a purple jacket. "I'm, uh, Frostbite." They awkwardly shook hands, and Bonnie smiled through the entire meeting.

By the end of lunch, they had become best buds. It turned out that they shared the class right after lunch, so they walked together. Unfortunately for Frostbite, the chicken was in the same class. This classroom was identical to the other one, maybe a little bigger, but that was it. This time, the hot chicken (yes I did) was sitting one seat in front of him this time. The teacher had no chalk in his hands, and tried to smile at every student that came in. He was a rather rotund yellow bear, with a grin stuck on his face. "Hey! I'm Fredbear, your new teacher! You can call me Golden, though." Everybody in the class kind of just looked at each other. "Alright, this may seem childish," Golden said, raising both hands into the air and lowering his head "but I want everybody to tell us their name, age, and two things about themselves." Nobody volunteered. They all sat there, doing nothing, for a while, until the gorgeous bird stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm Chica, I'm 18, I like yellow, and I want to major in science." She sat back down, but Frostbite was in a daze. Her voice was like music to his ears. Bonnie was nudging him, but he didn't notice until he almost pushed him out of his chair. "Dude! You're up next!" He hissed through his abnormally large two front teeth. Frostbite hurriedly stood up, almost knocking over his chair. He cleared his throat, and began. "HiI'mFrostbiteI'mawolfandI'm18Ilikethecolorblueandiwanttomajorinscienceokdone." He sat back down, gasping for breath. The entire class cracked up, even Chica chuckled a little. "Oooookay, then, next!" Fredbear said. By the time it got to Bonnie, most people had presented. "Hello, I am Bonnie. I am 19, and I like the color purple. My favorite hobby is making people smile." He grinned to stress his last statement, and sat back down. Frostbite now knew this girl's identity, and she was the same age as him. Shit, the first day of school, and he was already crushing HARD on somebody, Frostbite thought to himself. At the end of the day, he was walking back to his dorm with Bonnie, who happened to be his roommate, when (sorry, cliche) Frostbite walked right into her, and she dropped her stuff. "I'll... I'll help." He said, blushing a bit. OK, a lot. Frostbite and Chica both leaned over, and that is when Frostbite had a massive problem. It was yay long and about the thickness of a boner. Frostbite had to somehow preform the act of picking up books whilst hiding his crotch. VERY uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if Chica noticed, but he sure as all hell hoped she didn't. As soon as the last books were off the floor, Frostbite managed to mumble a goodbye before returning to his dorm.

"Dude, you couldn't be more obvious." Bonnie said, with a sort of teasing smile on his face. It was the kind of playful look that your sibling gets if they find out your... crush. "I just don't fucking know!" Frostbite sighed, falling on his pillow. "Y'know, I could be a wingman." Bonnie suggested nonchalantly (took me 3 tries to spell that correctly). "Frostbite unburied (I think that's right) his face from the pillow for just enough time to say "She wouldn't be into me." And he returned his face to his cushion. "Well, she might, you never know." But Frostbite had already fallen asleep.

The next day where anything interesting happened was Saturday, when Bonnie and Frostbite, who had grown to be more than best buds, were walking back to their dorm from lunch. "The Hurricanes are obviously the better team." "No, the Panthers are amazing. You just can't stop them." "Say that to literally any team in the NHL, I guarantee they will either laugh at you, or prove you wrong." "Touché" as this strange, and pointless (we all know the Penguins are the best. LET'S GO PITTSBURGH!) Conversation happened, Frostbite managed to accidentally walk into a door. He was walking. He was stumbling. He was tripping. He was falling. He caught himself. He steadied himself. He looked at his hand. He blushed. He saw 2 mounds. He freaked out. He ran out.

After his "episode", Frostbite had returned to the room. A few minutes later, Bonnie walked in, crying with laughter. "Alright, you had your fun. "Cut it out." But Bonnie continued laughing. Frostbite was now blushing profusely. "Bonnie, I will hurt you. It's not cool to touch somebody's breasts, grow up." Frostbite whined at Bonnie. As the rabbit whipped a tear from his eye, he said, "okay, okay, but those weren't breasts, stupid. At least, not living ones. They belonged to a statue.". Blushing reaching dangerous levels. "Was THAT what this was about? You thought they were real boobs? And you tell me to grow up!" Blushing at maximum strain. "Who's did you think they were? Chica's? Of course, you're in loooove." Blushing reaching levels previously unknown to the universe. "Would yo- AGHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed, as Frostbite pushed him through their second - story window. "Fuck you." Frostbite went back to bed.

Bonnie wasn't seriously hurt after being pushed, but they both apologized, and called it even. Of course, Bonnie refused to go near windows for a month, but that was about it. Frostbite accepted Bonnie's offer to be wingman, and they began to try to find ways for him to make Frostbite sound cool. The first few attempts were... well... "Let's tell her that I once wrestled a guy with my penis, and won!" Yeah... Nobody needs to know O-O *slowly shreds ideas* don't tell anybody... ANYWAYS before I accidentally threaten somebody's life, the story. AHEM.

Bonnie was walking along the hallways, same as any other day, but this time, he was on a mission. He needed to know if Chica liked Frostbite *mission impossible music plays in background*. He crept along the walls, crawled on the floor, and ducked into rooms when needed. He was a spy. "Fuckin' hell, Bonnie, just walk normally." "No, I AM JAMES F*CK ING BOND!" After that brief episode, Bonnie stopped auditioning for the next James Bond movie, and walked up to Chica. "Hi." He said. "Hi, I guess... why are you over here?" It happens to everybody, where you have a secret for your best friend, and you REALLY want to embarrass them by just saying it. Um, Bonnie may have done that. Unfortunately, he was next to a window. "YOIT!" Frostbite screamed as he chucked Bonnie out of the window.

The next few days were a long nightmare for Frostbite. He didn't hear from Chica, he was teased A LOT for all the obvious reasons, but on the plus side, he earned the nickname "Bunny Arm". One eventful Sunday, as Frostbite was walking toward the Cafeteria, he was yanked by the arm toward the old janitor's closet. Inside, he did not find a murderous maniac, but rather a cute looking chicken. He took a moment to look around. There was a mop in the corner, and many shelves. There were wooden pegs resting on the second shelf, and everything else was cleaning supplies. He looked back at Chica. There was a kind of awkward silence that followed. If you don't know what it sounds like, go up to a girl, and stare her in the eye for as long as possible. "Umm... Hi, I'm Chica! But, you already knew that, didn't you? Hehe." Nervous laughter. "I'm, uh, Frostbite. You probably knew that, after my Bunny Arms incident." More nervous chuckling. "I was intrigued by that, what was it all about?" Chica asked, curiosity laced into her smooth voice. Frostbite began to explain it to her, and there was more nervous laughter. Soon enough, they were joking and laughing like old pals. Suddenly Chica's tone turned serious. "So, I, uh, heard some rumors." She seemed much more nervous,scratching the back of her neck and her eyes were darting everywhere. "What... what kinds of, uh, rumors?" Great, now he tension was getting to him, too. "As in... crush rumors." Chica declared, although it sounded more like a question. "Oh yeah." Frostbite said in a really quiet voice. "Would... would these crush rumors in question... would they be true?" She asked, trying to formulate some sort of sentence. Frostbite hesitated for a moment, and then he nodded. They stood in there for a few more minutes before anybody dared to say anything "Do you... wanna hang out sometime?" She asked, finally breaking the silence that had seemed to wrap around them like chains. Frostbite felt an invisible burden being lifted off his shoulders as he sighed. "Sure." They both awkwardly exchanged phone numbers before getting out.

This relationship went on for several months, before Frostbite found the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. She happily agreed. After about 8 months of this, business was normal, even Bonnie was out of his wheelchair and being cheerful, although he will never trust windows. On a normal Wednesday, Frostbite had just gotten out of class, and was chatting with Bonnie. "Seriously? The pirates? When was the last time they did something special?" "Oh yeah, well then tell me about your white sox? When was the last special they di-" Frostbite was cut off by somebody pulling him toward the old Janitor's closet... again. Inside, he found Chica. "Hi, Chica, you couldn't have called me or warned me?" Frostbite chuckled a bit, and then looked at Chica's eyes, and the only thing he could process mentally was, holy shit. "Hey, baby. You remember why we were here the last time, right?" Yeah... "Did you have fun the last time we were here?" Yeah... "Wanna have some fun?" Oh shit "Your little friend here looks lonely" Chica said, stroking my crotch, pushing against me. When did the room become so hot? "I'm sure he would loooove some company." The way she emphasized those words, the lust in her eyes. There could only be one thing. She was in heat. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" She said, her eyes glinting with a kind of mischief. She knelt down in the cramped space, and began to undo his belt. She finished, and his pants dropped to the floor. "Ooooh, my boyfriend seems to have brought me a tasty treat~" Frostbite felt the weird sensation that this was all just a cliche plotline, but he rolled with it. "Maybe it's like a popsicle~" She began to suck my dick. At first, she went excruciatingly slow, pumping back and forth at the slowest speed known to man. She was only moving her mouth, giving his member a place where it could feel moist and warm. She slowly sped up, and began to do other things. She slowly sped up. This helped a little, but she started suckling it. It felt as if all feeling had been ripped away from my body at once. His girlfriend was bobbing away, her tuft of hair moving in the bit of wind she made, her breasts swinging tantalizingly in front of him, like a pendulum. Her boobs were big enough that he wanted to just bite into them and suck on them for days. But this image was nothing compared to what he was feeling. He could feel the warmth of her mouth, it felt like a vacuum, as if all the skin on his rod was being tended to at the same time. She was whirling her tongue around it now, moving her head at a much faster pace. Her tongue felt like pleasure itself, everywhere it touched felt like a mini orgasm. Frostbite felt it start building, but he wanted it to last. Chica doubled her efforts, and he couldn't take it anymore. He came all over her face, barely holding in a scream. Frostbite slumped down in exhaustion, barely being able to, considering the VERY cramped walls. He started to get up, but Chica put her hand on his chest, and gently pushed him back down. "We're not done yet, lover boy~" She cooed. Frostbite gulped.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours, or, more appropriately, I gave you a blowjob, you eat me~" Chica whispered in his ear, the warm air strangely turning him on. She stood back up, moved her panties to the side, and sat in Frostbite's face. He began licking her clit, and she moaned. She looked so cute when she was in ecstasy. Frostbite started to bite the knob, and she muffled a really loud moan. Frostbite continued licking and biting for about a minute, and then he began to tongue - Fuck her. Her insides were squishy and tasted a little lemony (I did it again), but he wasn't complaining. He got such satisfaction watching her twitch and moan in pleasure. Her beautiful legs were shaking, her hands were gripping his shoulders so tight he thought that one of them might break. Suddenly, Frostbite remembered what he had wanted to do from the first day he saw her. He used one hand to play with her breasts, and the other one to grip her ass. This sent her over the edge, and she spewed her juices everywhere. Frostbite lapped up what had gotten on his face, and sat back up.

Chica, now thoroughly spent, sat down next to him, facing toward him.

Frostbite wasn't finished, though. When he had needed a break, she had jumped on his face. Eye for an eye, right? He jumped up and carried her to the wall, where he held her. She positioned the dick underneath her sopping pussy, and he shoved it into her. She yelped in pain, and some blood trickled out, but after a few minutes, she was ok. Frostbite moved slowly at first, then gradually sped up. When Chica adjusted to his length, she began to whine at him to go faster, so he tripled his speed, causing her to moan REALLY loudly. If he had thought that Chica's mouth was a warm cave, he was mistaken. He felt like he was in heaven when he shoved his member into her, her insides massaging every inch of his cock at the same time. He almost howled in delight. When he decided he had had enough of her moaning, he took her mouth, and kissed her deeply. She never stood a chance against him. He took over her mouth, licked every inch of it. He was like a pirate, plundering her mouth, the treasure. Even if he wasn't kissing her, Chica wouldn't be able to talk, she couldn't process much, she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Frostbite felt it building, but he didn't want the moment to end. To finish with a bang, he gripped both of Chica's ass cheeks, and pushed in as far as he could, hitting her womb, and he came inside her, which was enough to send her over the edge too. Frostbite howled. Chica screamed. Afterwards, they cleaned up using the supplies in the closet. Of course, everybody heard Chica's scream, and knew what was happening, but they didn't give two shits. They were nice like that. The couple rejoined society without many problems. The guard, on the other hand...

Mike was sitting in his chair, leaning back, whistling, flipping through the screens on the tablet. He saw a couple of kids spraying graffiti on the walls. "I thought I told those kids not to do that already." He spoke a code into his walkie-talkie, and watched with satisfaction as the fiends were apprehended. He flipped through the cameras more. Nothing in the bathrooms, closet one, closet two, closet..!" He nearly fell out of his chair. How scandalous! To be doing that on school grounds! Besides, who sings Justin Bieber in a janitor's closet? Mike spoke another code into his W-T, and the police arrested him on the spot. Closet 4, Closet 5, why did they have so many closets? Closet 6, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING!? " Mike yelled. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Yep. A couple was fucking in a closet. What an original idea. He reached for his W-T, but stopped. Hmmm... this is good fapping material... the guard thought. He pulled down his pants, and began to masturbate. So the couple was saved because the guard was a perv (he was arrested and sentenced to some time in jail, a fine, and an apology to them).

5 years later...

"Frostbite, Snow would like her dad to take her to school!" "Just 5 minutes?" "Get down here, and take your daughter to pre-school!" "Fine, fine, I'm coming." Being the young woman she was, Chica chuckled at his statement. "What is it, mommy? What's so funny?" Her son, Ice, asked. Chica sighed and said "it's nothing, now eat your cereal."

So now, Chica and Frostbite live a happy life in Minnesota with their son and daughter. The author finally updated his story, and everybody was happy. As a side note, Ice found out why his mom laughed in high school, and nearly doubled over. Yes, he remembered it that whole time. I don't know, maybe he has a good memory! Stop asking questions. So the moral of the story is... I don't know, make sure your security guard is a perv before having sex at school. I am done here. TO THE LAND OF AUTHOR'S NOTES! *poof*

So, this was my first attempt at consensual sex, and I think it turned out ok. The word count is amazing, I think there are next to no splling errors (JK, that was intended), and I managed to get off my lazy ass and do something. This story seemed to take a comedic turn at most points, and that's how I like my stories. Well done (and the hat trick). Anyways, I can start on my newest story! yaay *starts sobbing* I'll be fine. It's an Undertale story and if nobody answers my polls, I will pick, oh yeah, that's right, I forgot to mention that there is a poll on my profile page... I think that's how it works. Over 4000 words! Yes!

Stay Calm and Drink Lemonade,

MagicLemonMan


End file.
